


Mark your House

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Piss Fic, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan scent-marks Eric's house like all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark your House

**Author's Note:**

> the last pee related fic (The House) kept me writing

“Eric, we need to talk about your brother,” Tanya says, carrying Finley as she walks into the kitchen.

Eric snorts, “Which one?”

“Jordan.”

“What’d he do now?”

“He peed all over the flower bed again last time he was here.”

“You mean at the barbecue?”

Tanya nods. She sets Finley down in his highchair.

“Now, I’m pretty sure he was drunk… but he peed on my flowers, Eric. My flowers.”

Levi chooses this moment to throw Cheerios at his father.

“Watch it, Levi.”

Eric points at his son, who only laughs and sticks his tongue out at him. Eric shakes his head at him.

“If he was drunk, it was probably just his stupid alpha brain ding his stupid alpha shit… again.”

It wouldn’t be the first time Jordan had pissed somewhere in his house that wasn’t a bathroom. It usually was Jordan being immature and trying to get his brother riled up about another alpha marking his territory.

“Eric, sweetheart, _you’re_ an alpha and you don’t pee in your brother’s garden,” Tanya points out. She had a point. “You know the kids and I don’t have the sense of smell for it, but if Jordan  _is_ scent-marking or whatever, can you tell him to pretty please just not pee on my flowers.”

Eric sighs.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.”

Tanya kisses him and Levi throws another handful of Cheerios.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tanya told me I need to talk to you… _again_.”

Eric had cornered Jordan after practice and offered to take him out to lunch. Jordan sighs dejectedly.

“What’d I do now?”

Eric sighs.

“You pissed all over her flowers.”

Eric is surprised by the deep booming laugh he gets as a response from Jordan. He smacks the back of his head.

“You, shut it,” he snarls.

His younger brother instinctively listens to him. It was good for Eric to know that he still had some sort of authority over his younger-also-alpha brother.

“This is like the fifth time this month you’ve pissed on my house Jordan. I don’t get why you keep doing it. The only non-beta in my house is me, and frankly, I don’t give a shit about whatever childhood bullshit you’re trying to do.”

Jordan shrugs and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Eric continues, “The last time you pissed all over stuff was before you realized I wasn’t gonna fight you about scenting everything we owned. And when Marc presented as an omega and you pissed all over his equipment. Then whenever Mom kicked us out into the shed because Marc was going through a heat, you’d piss all over the sides of the shed.”

Jordan maintains eye contact with his brother and keeps eating. Eric frowns.

“Pittsburgh didn’t have any omegas while you were there. And the only other one you’d know other than Marc is… Jeff.”

Jordan lowers his head. Eric rakes his hands across his face.

“Ohmygod. It’s fucking Jeff. You keep fucking pissing on my house because Jeff’s always there,” Eric groans. “Fuck you. Just invite him to your place or something. You’re scent-marking my fucking home because Jeff is the only non-family omega you know. Fuck you.”

Eric sighs. Jordan looks at what’s left of his sandwich. He mumbles something almost inaudible.

“What?”

Jordan rolls his eyes.

“I said I don’t wanna fuck him.”

“I don’t care! I don’t care what you wanna or don’t wanna do! Please just stop fucking pissing on my house everytime you’re there!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Next time Jordan goes over to his house, he brings Jeff along with him. Eric raises his eyebrows at him. Jordan winks at him and turns away to help Tanya in the kitchen. Which leads to Eric cornering Jeff and asking him, “Are you dating my brother?”

“Yes?” Jeff squeaks.

“Good.” Eric pats him in the head. “Just a heads up, he likes scent-marking, but guessing by how you smell, you’ve already figured that out.”

Jeff blushes.

“Just do me a favor, Jeff, and do not let him piss on you or on your stuff.”


End file.
